Genuine
by July's fantasies
Summary: You'll never know when love's going to strike you in your back. This was what Shibuya Yuuri thought in particular to a blond boy. And as they say, denial is the first step to love. And Yuuri must learn to face the truth.
1. Chapter 1: Flushed, wet and lost

_Genuine- free from pretense, affectation, or hypocrisy; sincere: a genuine person._

Chapter 1:

Water rushed and swirled around his body, wrapping themselves onto him like a thick afghan. He felt his garments getting wetter and wetter, sticking to his body like a second layer of skin. This was an all too familiar feeling for Shibuya Yuuri.

"Never felt better being flushed back home…" He groaned, only to let out a stream of bubbles, his sarcasm left unheard. "If there's just one day when I can go back without drowning, I would have no complains for the rest of my life."

He struggled clumsily against the water as he felt a wave pushing his body to the surface. Swimming was never one of his fortes. He let out a gasped as he felt his body shoot forward, towards the impending light before him. Bursting out of the water, he squinted his eyes, blinked, and shook his head, sending droplets of water everywhere, allowing himself to identify wherever he had ended up at.

He looked, left and right. There was no sign of his royal bath, no familiar smell of soap and perfume; there were no fountains, no shrine maidens to greet him either. So, confused, his biggest question for the moment was: "Where am I?"

His took in his surroundings again, this time looking for more details and clues pertaining to his location. It seems like he had ended up in the backyard of someone's house and he pondered for a short while whether he had ended back at home again. But no, upon a closer look, he realized the house in front of him was made of brick, wood and straw, medieval style. Yuuri knew he was definitely in the right dimension.

He frowned, and sat cross-legged on the puddle where he erected from, waiting for anything to occur, anyone he might know.

Before he had any chance to straighten himself, the door in front of him opened and out came a very shocked woman in her mid-thirties. Yuuri let out a meek friendly smile, and the woman let out a tiny shriek, shocked beyond words.

"Y-Your Majesty!" She squeaked and fell to her knees, recognizing Yuuri by his charcoal hair and eyes. Her eyes closed as she faced the dirt on the ground, graced by the young King's very presence.

Yuuri shot up immediately and ran to help the woman up, awkward with the formalities. He shook his head fervently and exclaimed "No need to be on your knees lady, please get up!"

Her big brown eyes shot up to glance at her king, shocked by his friendliness, and got up slowly. She had heard of the king's tenancy of forgoing formalities but she didn't think that kneeling would be prohibited too. She gave a small smile and gathered her courage to speak: "Your Majesty, it is an absolute honor to be grace by your presence… but why?"

Yuuri flushed with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you could say I got lost coming here… such an irony that I'm lost in my own country. Wait, this _is_ Shin Makoku right?" He paled. The consequences would be dire if he had accidentally landed in the middle of a demon-hating country.

"Of course Your Majesty. This is a small human village on the outskirts of your very own land." The woman replied, slightly confused as to why the young king would be lost. She blinked and suppressed an urge within her to laugh. It would be very rude indeed to laugh at her king, no matter how merciful he is.

"Hmm… I see, I see." Yuuri nodded his head slowly, his fingers on his chin, tapping lightly as he thought. "Well, you don't suppose I can make it within a day to the castle do you?" He asked, eyes hopeful. At least this village of humans seems to like him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but that would be unlikely. It takes almost three days to travel by horse to the capital and even if your majesty rode fast enough on your royal stead, it would take at least sixty hours… no offense to your majesty's abilities." She bit on her lower lip, hoping she has not offended the king's pride.

"Aww man… Are you serious? But before anymore questions, (which I assure you, I have tons) please, do drop the whole 'your majesty' talk. Just call me Yuuri! And pray, do tell me your name." Yuuri grinned, and shivered, suddenly realizing that he's still in his wet clothes.

"Oh! My name is Mina Westford, at you service, your-, I mean King Yuuri. Perhaps you might wish to come in? You do look terribly cold. I hope my humble abode would suffice…" Mina waved her hands towards her small hut and smiled warmly as Yuuri half scrambled towards the warm hearth, muttered a 'thanks!' before warming his hands.

Mina rushed towards her room, scurried through her husband's best clothes trying to find a change for Yuuri. Grabbing a green soft tunic and her husband's treasured leather pants, she went out again. "King Yuuri, if you don't mind, I have a change of clothes. It's my husband's though. The quality is not something you might be used to, and it is not the usual velvet silk product, and it not fit for-"

"Oh! Nonsense! Thanks for the thought! I will accept these gratefully!" Yuuri gave her a reassuring smile as Mina handed him the shirt and pants. Mina showed him the way to the bath, which was already filled (awaiting her husband's return), and left Yuuri to his own privacy.

Suddenly, Yuuri's black hair poked out from the hinges of the door. Mina, slightly startled, starts to panic that she might have done something wrong.

"You," He begin. "I don't suppose you would have a change of… undergarments?" Yuuri's voice faded off to a shy whisper as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Mina blinked and let out a hearty laugh before dashing back into her room to fetch the required garments. She never knew a more interesting King than Yuuri. Oh! There would be so much to tell when her husband comes back. Mina could only hope that he won't faint from shock at the sight of their King in the small living room.

Yuuri came out refreshed and dry, all thanks to Mina. Slightly awkward in a stranger's house, he fidgeted, contemplating on whether to sit on the small wooden bench or join Mina in the kitchen at the back.

"Oh! Please do make yourself comfortable!" Mina appeared, carrying a tray of tea and snacks for the King. She could only make use of whatever was in their kitchen to whip up some simple dishes.

Yuuri sat down on the bench and gave her a nod of appreciation as Mina served him a cup of hot tea.

"So," Yuuri spoke. "Is there any way I can contact the castle from here? I think Conrad and the others might be informed of my presence now and am on their way, but it might take a while for them to reach me…"

"The fastest way to contact the blood pledge castle is to send a pigeon message. But of course, my husband and I are not privileged to such easy a mean of communication. I'm really sorry. But I can go and ask the village elder to keep a look out for your guards! Perhaps that might help!" Mina suggested.

"Really? You have been so kind to me. Thank you so, so much!" Yuuri exclaimed and clasped his hands warmly around hers, giving the plump woman a small shock at the contact.

"Oh my! Well, I should get going to the elder. Please excuse me-" Mina was just about to rise and make her exit when Yuuri rose from his seat. "Is it fine if I go with you too? I must greet the elder of this village, otherwise it would be too rude of me!" Yuuri was secretly pleased with himself for remembering his duty as a King. What would Gwendal say when he sees Yuuri take his duties into his own hand? Chances are that he would break out into tears of joy.

Yuuri borrowed a hat, trying to cover his black hair and eyes and followed Mina, not knowing that the older woman was beaming with pride of having the King walk next to her. Yuuri quickened his pace, trying to catch up to Mina while fidgeting with his hat at the same time.

The other villagers did not bother to spare the stranger a second glance, thinking that Mina had gotten a new errand boy. They always had one or two of those boys trying to earn their keep in society. None of them noticed the way his eyes bore deep and the way a few of his stray hair gleamed in the sun. Too busy, too unobservant.

"It's just right over there King Yuuri. See that red wooden cabin? That's the Elder's house!" said Mina in a low whisper. Yuuri gave her a hearty nod and thanked her before following her to the house.

*Knock Knock* Mina rapped on the door twice and waited. The door opened on its hinges, groaning in resistance. A young boy of age not more than 10 peaked through. "Who's there?"

"It's me Jed! Is your grandfather in?" Mina piped. The young boy looked through his messy bronze hair and smiled before dashing back in to call on his grandfather. Soon, they were showed to the living room, where an old man, eyes full of wisdom and age, peered at them.

"What brings you to my place Mina? And who is that guest you've brought in?" He croaked out, voice weak and fallible.

"Oh Grandpa Jiff, this is His Majesty, King Yuuri, our maou!" Mina introduced as Yuuri pulled off his hat to reveal a head full of rich black hair. The old man's eyes widen for a brief moment.

"Er.. sorry for the sudden visit.. er.. Grandpa Jiff, elder, chief…"

"Please, address me like Mina did. What brings _You _here? King Yuuri no less. Good child… Good man…" He nodded his head approvingly at the King.

"Ah, ok. Grandpa Jiff. I was lost and Mina over here," He waved. "brought me to your place at my request. I figured I should greet the village elder since I'm so irresponsibly lost in this village. I'm so sorry I suddenly popped out of nowhere... literally." Yuuri gave the old man a small smile before moving to the empty seat before him.

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise for us no doubt. What can I do for you your Majesty?"

"Please, just Yuuri. Call me Yuuri. I was wondering whether it would be all right to ask the villagers to help me keep a look out for my palace guards. They must be nearing and it would be awful should they miss me here." Yuuri clasped his hands together and pleaded the old man, who just laughed at the King's childlike actions.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to help you Yuuri. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would ask my son to inform the villagers about your arrival. For the meanwhile, I think Mina would be more acquainted to host you." That being said, Grandpa Jiff stood on wobbly legs and exited the room, little Jed following.

"Thank you Grandpa Jiff!" Yuuri exclaimed, grateful that the old man would be so kind as to bring out the whole village to aid him.

"Well then King Yuuri, shall I introduce you to the rest of the village then? I'm sure they would love to see you. And of course, it would be my honor to guide you these few days." Mina chortled gleefully and a thought slyly that if she plays her cards well, she might be known as the woman who 'saved' the King. How wondrous that sounds!

Soon, the villagers throughout the village heard of their King's arrival and everyone and everywhere was bustling with life and excitement. It is not everyday where the King pops up at your village. Everyone wanted to take a glance at the king, some even want to talk to him; with ulterior motives or not, Yuuri was certainly affecting the village with his mere presence.

Yuuri was used to these festive as people crowd around him, all eager to strike up a conversation to grab his attention. Even though Yuuri knew that it was because of his high social status, he could not help but be pleased at their warm welcome.

Soon, it was his second day in the village. Yuuri had just received the message of his guards' arrival. Exhilarated, Yuuri laughed and rushed towards the town square to meet his long-anticipated friends.

"Oiii! Conrad!" Yuuri shouted from a distance as he spotted a mob of brown hair on a proud high stallion. The horse turned, revealing the suave captain who rushed forward to greet his King exuberantly.

Conrad dismounted and grabbed Yuuri in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again Your Majesty! Are you all right?"

Yuuri pouted but still returned the hug nonetheless. "It's Yuuri to you Conrad! And I'm fine." Before Yuuri could let go of his embrace, a loud boisterous voice boomed from behind him, "YOU CHEATER!" Yuuri almost immediately released Conrad, shocked by the source of voice.

"Of course, who else can make such an entrance but classic Wolfram?" Yuuri rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a thorough dressing down by his fiancé, male nonetheless. Yuuri always thought that the blond aristocrat was a tad too loud and unreasonable, despite being beautiful like an angel. "_If only that mouth of his is shut all the time, he would be the angel that everyone thought of him" _But it could only be said as a pity as Wolfram had the lousiest personality ever in the castle.

"YOU CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! I knew I couldn't ever leave you alone! Look what you just did and reflect your inability to keep your hands clean and to yourself. CHEATER!" Wolfram hissed, causing Yuuri to flinch.

Must he make such a big scene the moment they reunite? Yuuri could only hope that this is not the last of his peaceful days. Wolfram took a few angry strides towards Yuuri, glaring at him from top to bottom like an angry wife checking on a cheating husband. He frowned, and huffed when he saw Yuuri's outfit. _So unbefitting a king!_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. _Only this cheater can stand to wear it!_

"How many times must I tell you Wolfram? I did _not_ cheat on you! I don't even know why I'm obliged to explain my actions to you… we- we're both _boys!_" Yuuri sighed exasperatedly, hands waving in defiance as he swore that this is the umpteen times he had said that to the proud demon.

And this is the umpteen times Wolfram felt the hurt.

"It's good to see you too Yuuri. I can _totally_ feel that you've missed me." Wolfram hissed, hurt and irritated by Yuuri's all too familiar excuse of refusal, an excuse saying that he has been and will always be rejected. No matter how hard he tried, how much he _loved._ Piecing his shredded pride together, Wolfram stood tall and proud, trying to hide his multiple emotions behind his face.

_Just because I'm a boy…I'm not deserving of his love…_

"Aww, Wolfram… you know that's not true. I've missed you… all of you. How can I not? You're my best _friend_."

The word '_friend_' struck Wolfram's heart like a thousand tiny needles as he struggled not to let out a cry of anger and frustration. _All of us? I'm merely part of everyone? _Wolfram thought disappointedly, half expecting the King to say that but half hopeful that one day he would say otherwise.

"You're just being a wimp… A WIMP!" _Courage less fool…_ he screamed into his head. How he yearned for the day when Yuuri would acknowledge their relationship, to give them a chance. How he yearned for the day Yuuri would finally be in his arms, submitting himself to his own feelings. But Wolfram feared that that day might never come, and in the end, it would be him that is crushed.

"W-what? I'm not a WIMP!" Yuuri pouted, feeling insulted yet again, oblivious to Wolfram's inner dilemma. Wolfram would never let that name go for it's the only way to make the young king face him.

Conrad looked on with mixed emotions, not knowing which side to stand up for. It pains him to see Wolfram so upset, and wonder what can be done about Yuuri's feeling towards his younger brother. Imagine being wedged in between your own blood brother and your King, nothing is as confused as his emotions now.

_But still, I have to put an end to their mindless bickering._

"Now now Wolfram, give his majesty a break. You do know that your behavior now is unbefitting of your status right?" He said and watched as Wolfram cringed, face miserable and pride wounded.

"I do know how to behave Sir Weller! If only Yuuri isn't being such a-" Wolfram bit his tongue to refrain from slandering his King any further. Their issues can wait until they are back in their private quarters. However, hearing that from Conrad didn't make him feel much better.

_I am saved. Thank God for Conrad!_ Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief, which did not go unnoticed by Wolfram's emerald eyes. He opened his mouth, prepared to shoot some real nasty things at Yuuri, before clamping his mouth shut again.

_He'll never love me…_

Mina watched all these commotion from the sidelines. Yuuri and his fiancé sure do not get along well. _Must be one of those political marriage. Poor King Yuuri…_

Yuuri then proceeded to bid farewell to each and every one of the villager, who started sobbing dramatically at the departure of their King, (especially the village girls).

"Bye Mina! And thanks for everything these two days. I couldn't have known what to do without you. If there's anything that I can do to help you, repay you, do not hesitate to ring up the castle!"

"R-Ring up?" Mina questioned, confused by the use of Yuuri's native slang.

"I mean… contact. Right. So goodbye! And see you again!" Yuuri waved before proceeding to board his black stallion. He almost missed his footing, swore, (which earned him a few gasp from his guards and villagers) before settling on his horse a little uncomfortably.

"Bye everyone! And thank you for being so kind to me!" With a final wave, Yuuri set off and was gone in the far woods.

The villagers started to disperse from the town square, now that the King was gone and preceded as though nothing much happened at all. But the air was still lively, excited, as a few murmurs here and there whispered excitedly about the king and his suave form.

Mina gave a small smile, the King's words still in her mind as she went about on her way again.

_Now, what shall I make for dinner?_

Unknown to all of them, a shadow disappeared from behind a cottage as he slithered back to his. He would be so happy to hear of the news he have brought to him. With this new information, their plan can finally be put to use.

_**To be continued…**_

**Hi! This is the author. As you guys can probably tell, I will not be writing in such a fast pace manner. Good things have to be waited for right? But of course, there would be more surprises waiting ahead in the stories and for all of you BL lovers, be sure to catch the actions between our two favorite betrothed. Thank you for reading chapter one of **_**Genuine**_** and look out for more updates in the near future. Please review and I would be more than happy if you give me plot comments and opinions. I'm also currently searching for a beta for this story. (Even though I'm not sure of how the beta system works. Do enlighten me thank you!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Lies I: Splintered

Chapter 2:

_Genuine- Truth hurts, but lies kills..._

_

* * *

_

"He's finally back… Now it is finally time for us to take up that plan. If we succeed, we'll be the new rulers of both worlds! What would await us will be more than this shabby situation. Yuuri Heika, he will not escape from my hands…" In the darkness of the throne room, he let out a sly smile. He was certainly pleased by what his messenger had said. They had waited far too long, spent too much time hiding in the dark just for this one chance. And he will do whatever it takes for him to succeed…

* * *

"Yuuri heika!" Gunter ran with tears in his eyes as he engulfed the poor King in a bear hug. "I've missed you so~"

"Gunter… your nose…" Yuuri laughed awkwardly as he felt his garments soaked through by Gunter's tears. _Finally home… _he sighed. No matter how much he deny, Shin Makoku is definitely his home now.

"Heika. Welcome back."

Yuuri cringed at the deep voice that rang from behind. Turning around he almost let out a groan when he saw Gwendal approaching from a distance. He knew what Gwendal was going to say next.

_It is good to be graced by your presence again-_

"-but there's more to be done." Gwendal said, mimicking the voice in Yuuri's mind. What was that about all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy? Or was it Jill? Yuuri made a mental note to brush up on his language as he submits himself to the fate of being a king at such a reluctant age.

"Yes yes, I get it Gwendal. More papers to sign, more lessons to learn, more meetings to be held. Is there anything that I missed out during the time I wasn't here?" Yuuri walked towards his study as Gwendal followed closely behind.

"There has been a… disturbance in the village near south. Quite near from where you appeared. It has yet to be investigated. But we believe it to be merely a small group of riot makers, nothing more than what we can handle."

Again, Yuuri felt that Gwendal had excluded many details and was tempted to push for more, but he decided to let it slide. After all, if it were important, Gwendal would surely tell him.

So he spent the whole day in his study, catching up on what have or have not been done. And by the time he finished, he was shocked to realize that the sun was already setting, sending rays of yellow through his large windows.

Feeling rather proud of his achievements, he dismissed himself to the bath for a relaxing time to himself.

"Ah~ this feels so good…it's been a while since I get to enjoy such a large bath to myself…"

But sooner than he said it, he realizes that he was not alone. Appalled, he stood up, only to realize he was buck-naked and dived into the water again, cheeks flaring.

"W-who's there?"

"It only me you wimp. You should have seen you face. I would not be able to live it down if I was caught so unaware."

Yuuri relaxed as soon as he heard the all familiar voice of Wolfram hidden behind the mist.

"So it's only you… Don't scare me like that. You should have told me you were here." The young king pouted and swam to the edge of the bath. He heard a snort followed by a splash of water and then that mob of golden hair was gone.

"Huh? Wolfram? Where are you?" A slight panic rose as Yuuri imagined Wolfram falling into the water, not rising. He swam towards the mist, looking for the other boy when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm here stupid."

Shocked, Yuuri whipped around, only to loose his balance in the water and fall… towards open arms. He gasped at the contact of skin on skin as he felt Wolfram supporting his weight with an embrace.

Yuuri couldn't help but blush at their proximity.

_Oh my god… too close. Too hot… too wet…_

It was too suffocating as the silence enveloped them, neither knowing what they should say. He who loves the other and him who rejects he now felt as though none could move, or none should move.

It was only after a long while that they slowly unwrapped from each other, skin still tingling from contact.

_Calm down Yuuri, he's just a pretty boy. A good friend and I do not wish for that status to change._

Wolfram knew that even though Yuuri react positively, it only made things worse as the boy would again try to convince himself otherwise of their relationship.

_I wish time would stop. Then I wouldn't have to face the reality of rejection again and again. Yuuri... Yuuri… God, what should I do to make you mine?_

It was an awkward night after that. Dinner was served without Yuuri making any form of contact with Wolfram and an oppressing silence loomed over the dining hall, not going unnoticed by Conrad and the others as their usually chatty King became a whole lot quieter this evening.

Greta, being the naïve little girl, thought that her favorite father has just overworked himself and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Papa. Are you okay? Sick?" Large brown eyes, full of worry, stared at black guilty ones.

Yuuri swallowed a nervous laughter and shook his head. "N-no Greta. I'm fine. No worries. Come, today's dinner is your favorite roasted pike! Eat up Greta, don't want you growing too thin…" Yuuri was suddenly reminded of how slim Wolfram had felt in his arms and blushed to his utmost horror.

_Gahh! What's wrong with me?_

He downed his wine, trying to mask his beetroot face as an excuse of being drowsy. Everyone stared at him, surprised at his sudden fancy and tolerance for wine. What is wrong with their King today?

Wolfram only looked on with an unchanging face. He clearly knew what was wrong with the king and was positive that it has everything to do with what happened in the bath.

_Soon, he will give me the classic rejection again… by avoiding me for a week before acting like nothing had happened. Yuuri…Please…Look at me…_

Yuuri tried not to glance back as he changed into his blue pajamas. Even in the huge bedchamber of his, he felt claustrophobic as he felt Wolfram moved behind him. He gulped in nervous anxiety as the sounds of wrinkled clothing discarded on the floor invade their way into his ears. He blushed and fumbled with his clothing before making an almost mad scramble to the huge bed.

Wolfram had expected the silent treatment, but it still hurts. The way Yuuri had dashed to the bed, avoiding him completely, lying on the side so as not to face him. So completely… rejected. Wolfram glanced down at his pink nightgown and grimaced. What was the use of the nightgown if it cannot serve its purpose. Yuuri had often comment on his ridiculous pajamas, not knowing that it was Wolfram's attempt to seduce him. His pride did not allow him to discard it afterwards and from then on, it became an outfit to remind him of his wounded heart. His body might be desirable to everyone in the nation, but what good was it when his intended is immune to it?

He watched from the vanity as Yuuri's chest rise and fall, becoming slower as the young king fell into a deep sleep. Tonight will be another sleepless night yet again…

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks to eclst for the very first comment. i hope you continue to find my fanfic worth reading and interesting! **

***Re-edited version: realized the _italics _for thoughts were gone... Sigh. the 'wonders' of microsoft...***

That's all for chapter 2 of _**Genuine**_**. I hoped you guys liked the small WxY moment. It's incredibly sad for Wolfram right now but he'll just have to wait. And chapter 3 is in the middle of being written, it'll probably be update in about one to two weeks. Or even by tomorrow depending on my mood and inspirations. Thanks you for reading chapter 2 and PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. Every single review is special and encouraging to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies II: Helpless

Chapter 3:

_Genuine- when all is gone, only then would you realize the truth remains…_

* * *

Midnight. The castle was as silent as the dead. Nothing could be heard except the shuffling of the feet of patrol guards, and even those were almost silent. Where sleep has fallen upon the whole castle, only one remains awake.

Wolfram was still unable to sleep. He lay on the bed, no moving, not thinking, but just watching the sleeping face of the figure beside him. He followed the flow of his cheeks to the curve of his eyelashes, and up to his small arch of eyebrows and down again to the jut of his chin. His fascination with Yuuri's features remains everlasting as he finds his own hand unwillingly move towards the king's face. He restrained his hand and pulled it back almost reluctantly.

_No… I'm content to just be this way. After all, only I have the right to be this close to him. even if it's for a while, it is still me that is by his side at the moment. _

He knew and upon that thought, fell into depression again. He would have to _leave _Yuuri one day, to give up his place for another intended, who is probably some pretty princess from a foreign country.

Unwillingly, he felt his eyes burn as an all too familiar feeling welled up in him.

_I will not succumb to signs of obvious weakness! Do not falter, Wolfram von Bielefield!_

With a fierce swipe of his sleeve, he wiped the rest of his weakness away and shut his eyes, willing for sleep to come.

Unknowing to them, two silhouettes snuck in through the window, not making a sound or a creak. One scanned around the room for any signs of guards and signaled to the other to proceed when none was spotted. They approached the large canopy of the bed, cursing the king of the luxuries he enjoyed and grew even more bent on finishing their command.

Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut. _Come on sleep! If counting cats won't work, I should start on bearbees instead? _Amiss his dilemma, he noticed feel of draft against his skin and shivered slightly. _That's strange… I am sure that I closed that window…_

His eyes snapped open, wide eye in horror as he noticed the two intruders by his bedside. He very nearly screamed.

The duo, realizing they had been seen, dashed towards Wolfram before he could shout for help. Wolfram realizes the danger he and Yuuri were in and looked to the bedpost for his sword. _Where is it? Where is it? NO! _He cried out in despair when he noticed his sword… at the far end of the room near the vanity. _How could I be so careless? _

He reacted almost immediately, grabbing the thick blanket and throwing it upon the intruders, hoping to obscure their view even for a second. He pounded on Yuuri, willing him awake. _How can he still be asleep? His life is at stake here! _

"NO!" Wolfram shouted. They were too quick. Wolfram could see the blade shining in the moonlight. _Yuuri cannot end like this! What kind of soldier, what kind of fiancé would that make me then?_

He could not think any further. The life of his most beloved was on the line. He threw himself on him.

Yuuri opened his eyes, willing himself awake at the noise around him. _What was going on?_ He gasped when he felt a weight upon him and was shocked to find Wolfram lying on him. "What is your probl-"

He saw Wolfram's emerald eyes open wide in mid-horror as he arched in pain. Yuuri look to his side and to his horror, he saw a man with hands on a dagger, driving the blade deep into Wolfram's body.

Wolfram let out a strangled scream.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri exclaimed, grieve-stricken. "Guards! GUARDS! ANYONE! HELP!" Yuuri shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to move Wolfram weak frame from him. He could briefly hear the rushing in of guards and the shouts and exclamations of surprise before the intruders took to their heels.

Yuuri didn't care, couldn't, as his eyes were fixated upon Wolfram's dull and weak ones. He let out a desperate sob as blood started seeping through the sheets. "Wolfram! Stay with me!" He pleaded as more blood trickled from his wound. Yuuri cradled Wolfram in his arms, hugging the soldier so dear to him. "You can't die. Not now, not ever. Wolfram. I need you… I'm sorry. If only I was…" He held back a choke as streams of tears flowed down from his eyes.

_Why was I not there when Wolfram needed me? He protected me. If not, it would have been me lying there. _

"Oh! Wolf!" He exclaimed yet again.

Wolfram could only feel the immense pain on his back and Yuuri's warmth on the front. Yet, he felt so cold, too cold. _Am I dying?_ He thought. He felt something wet slide down his face and realize that it was Yuuri's tears. _That wimp. Crying again. I have to… tell him to stop._

His eyes faltered, threatening to roll to the back of his head. His eyelids never felt heavier. _I guess sleep comes easier in this situation. No need for cats or bearbees when you have a life threatening wound to drive you into unconsciousness. _

He knew that this day would come. That there would be a day where his life would be sacrificed. He had already prepared himself since he stepped into the military. But now, as he lie in Yuuri's arm, he was glad that it was him whom he has traded his life for, that he has a chance to die for his beloved. Wolfram has nothing more to ask of a perfect end, and yet, Yuuri is sobbing so tragically as if it is the end of the world.

_Yuuri is too kind-hearted as usual. Again… such a wimp._

Yuuri cursed his own powerless. Even as he willed himself to summon up his powers, they just refused to show up. At this crucial time, where Wolfram's life is at stake, he was still useless. Only this time did he wish so strongly for his powers, pray that they would heed to his pleas, to fill him with that familiar rush of power. So that he can save his Wolfram…

He realizes just how much he meant to him.

"Y-Yuu-ri… W-wimp-p…"

Yuuri's head shot up. Wolfram's hand reached out to him blindly, hoping for something, anything to draw him closer to his king. He gasped at the effort and his breathing labored. Yuuri grabbed his hand tightly, willing the other boy to return to his lively state.

"Y-yuuri…" Wolfram gasped in frenzy. He couldn't see; his vision was slowly fading as his heart beat faster and faster. All he could hear now was his own heartbeat and Yuuri's miserable sobs.

"Don't… save your breath. I'm here Wolfram. Wolf… I'm here. Stay with me!" Yuuri tried to sooth him, trying to ease his own anxiousness as well as Wolfram's. The boy was in pain. And that thought pained him as well. _Why in the world is Gisela not here yet!_

There was so much Wolfram had not said to him. _I have not tell him that he can be free. And that he must find another fiancé… He can finally be free… of me…_

He felt his heart race again. Faster…faster…

And then it turned cold.

"Wolfram? WOLFRAM!" Yuuri screamed as Wolfram's arms fell limply by his sides. "NO! NO! ANSWER ME! ANYTHING!"

Yuuri cannot believe this was happening. _Wolfram cannot die... he cannot die… he cannot…die… no…_ The same thought repeated itself in his head many times as he crush Wolfram to his chest, cradling him back and forth, endearing him like a child.

He did not even notice when someone shook him on the shoulder. He did not glance up. He felt an arm taking away Wolfram from him and he screamed, thrashed around wildly. He could not control himself. Wolfram was his… no one could take him away. No one must!

He briefly heard the pleas to tell him to stop as he returned to his senses. He turned, teary-eyed towards the voice and realized it was Gisela.

_Gisela… Wolfram! Wolfram!_

He opened his mouth, only to shut them again, gasping for air as he tried to explain the situation.

"Yes. Calm down your Majesty. Please, give Wolfram to me. His life is in danger!"

Yuuri felt all air in his throat disappear. He fell helplessly onto the bed as he watched Wolfram being carried away by the medics, his emerald eyes closed and the gash on his back still fresh with blood. The pink nightgown now soaked with bright red as the pale blonde hung limply in the arms of the medic.

He had never seen Wolfram looked so weak.

He heard Gisela barked a few commands at the other soldiers and medics and was gone. He tried to move his legs, to chase after Gisela, to follow Wolfram, but he could not find the strength to do so.

He never felt more helpless in his life.

* * *

**That all folks. I seemed to have made all the chapters really depressing. I just have a knack for angst. I realize I'm on a roll recently, this chapter practically wrote itself. And I thought I would be updating in a week's time. Hahas. So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Please review and tell me any ideas you have for the plot, or any random guesses of what's going to happen next. I know my chapters are getting shorter, but i couldn't find a nicer way to end it than there. But in exchange I'll be updating rather often, so do look out for more upcoming chapters.**

**Special thanks to ****eclst, ****Miyuki meiru, ****Jakiy5****, ****AshelyTangerine**** for their reviews and comments on chapter 2. Thank you for showering your attention on my fanfic, Love you guys for all the encouragement and enthusiasm! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Lies III: Inout

**_Hey peeps! i decided to change the rating since i'm not sure of what i want to write, so for now, this shall be safe and free of any offending sexual / violent innuendos. etc. Rating may change again depending on my plot and writing. Sorry if you picked up this story because of it's rating! _**

**_Genuine- _**_In goes the lies, out comes the conflicts..._

**Chapter 4: Wounds**

His body ache more than ever, threatening to break his soul apart. He felt a sharp pain on his back... and screamed. His hands tried to claw at whatever was causing the pain, but it never reached to find its source . He could only feel himself twitching and squirming, contorted in all sorts of ugly form, helpless and unwilling. The pain was all he could feel, and yet his soul was detached.

_Is this how it feels before you die? _

He panicked for a while, afraid of the thought of death, before burning with shame.

_Fool! A soldier cannot be afraid of something as minor as death. My death would only be honorable! _

He was prepared, his whole life waiting for this to happen someday. And it is happening now.

He felt himself getting further and further away from reality and chose not to fight it, convinced it was his fate to die now.

His mind drifted back to Yuuri. If only he could see him one last time, he would have no regrets. He searched for his presence, for that familiar warmth, but grew depressed as he realized he was not in the room.

_We are not fated at all... Not even when I so desperately need him. I want him... To see him... To just be able to hold him once..._

The wimp's smile, his voice, the way he says his name all replayed in his mind. His dark hair, black eyes and his vibrant soul; he has always been his source of oasis as well as his emotional storm. Thinking back on every word the king has said to him, he smiled. Deep down he knew Yuuri cared, albeit not the way he wanted but it was more than enough. He remembered the look in Yuuri's eyes when he left for earth, thinking that he might not be able to return. He had cried, and Yuuri had hesitated, arms reaching out towards him, with eyes begging for him to go with him, to earth, to his home. But then that hand retracted before he could grab it and he was gone. What was that look in his eyes before he left?

How he wish he could relive that moment again, grab him before it was too late and follow him back. Perhaps something might have changed. Perhaps he would not be in this state not. Perhaps, just perhaps, Yuuri might even return his feelings. But what was the use of perhaps now?

* * *

Yuuri felt the empty weigh in his arms. His mind was blank. He felt his legs moving sluggishly, towards the door, out of the room and along the dark corridor.

_Wolfram... Where..._

He vaguely felt his feet move towards the medical room. Wolfram must be there. And he needed to see him.

Yuuri felt so sorry towards the blond. It seems like causing him pain was the only thing he could do.

_If anything happens, it'll be all my fault. Wolfram suffered because of me and yet I've been too selfish to take notice. Those glimmer of hurt every time I reject him... I know it was tearing him apart but I just couldn't help it. The very idea of me married to a man is..._

Yuuri could no longer continue his line of thoughts. This was what had caused Wolfram so much hurt. His utter selfishness and shameless attitude, wanting him yet not brave enough to admit it; only realizing now that he would give anything in the world for the blond to return to him.

It was too late for any regrets now. Wolfram is there fighting for his life and yet all he could do is wait for the final result, the last statement that would either make or break his life.

He sank to his knees before the door, the operation sign flaming ominously at him, as though haunting him for his mistake. Tears started out as a trickle before droplets of water spill from his eyes.

_Wolfram, please be alright..._

* * *

Gisela sucked in a deep breath as sweat started to roll down her face. "Towel!" she nearly shouted in exasperation. She breathed again, willing herself to remain calm. She knows she can do this, even though the person lying there was her old friend and the fiancé of the king. She felt her head thumped. She had never felt so much pressure in her life before. With a scalpel in a hand and a scissor in another, she proceeded to work on his back, grimacing when she saw the handiwork that the invaders have left behind.

"You'll be alright in no time. Soon you'll be chasing is Majesty around again and everything will be back to normal."

Gisela knew she was assuring herself more than the injured boy. And she knew how bad his wound was.

If Wolfram was lucky, the dagger would miss his spinal cord. If he's not, he might as well be prepared to spend the rest of his life as a vegetable. Gisela wished with all her heart and soul that it would not be the latter.

After all, despite Wolfram being an arrogant brat, he was everyone's favorite brat. And Gisela would do everything in her power to prevent any grieving in the castle. There was already too mug grieving since the war. Now was time of peace, where everyone is suppose to enjoy the mundane everyday. Time cannot go back to twenty years ago. She would not allow another tragedy like Julia's to happen. She would not see someone she cared for fade in front of her eyes again.

"Wolfram, you brat. I'll get you well again."

* * *

Conrad almost sprinted. When he heard that Wolfram had been injured, he panicked. His only brother, so fragile and prideful to be in the army, was hurt and suffering by the arms of the enemies. He clenched his fist, eyes turning a darker shade of brown as his heart grew with rage.

_I swear I'll find those bastards and trace them down. If anything happens to wolfram... _

He screeched to a halt, eyes shut, brows furrowed in slight horror as he tried to erase all thoughts of Wolfram in a casket.

His brother will survive, for the sake of his family, country and Yuuri, he must. Without wolfram, he knew that Yuuri would be heartbroken, terrified of another loss of his love ones and be too afraid to venture and risk his soldiers' life anymore.

_And most of all, I don't want to lose my dearest brother..._

* * *

Yuuri's head snapped up as the light of the operation sign dimmed. His heart palpitate like a bass drum as his eyes focused on the door of the room, hoping that probably Wolfram would be miraculously healed and strut out gushing about how wimpy Yuuri am. But that didn't happen as a mess of green hair appeared through the creak of the opening door.

Gisela looked ten years older, her cheery youthfulness all worn away by fatigue. Yuuri very nearly pounced on her, arms grabbing her shoulders, as his eyes grew rather coherent at expressing their distress.

"He... Wolfram has passed the danger period. Now it all depends on him to pull through the night. Tonight is crucial for him as to whether he will recover... Or not..."

Yuuri heaved a sign of relief... _Wolfram isn't dead! He's still alive! _The young king surprised Gisela by giving her a tight hug, before dashing into the room where Wolfram now lay. His eyes fell on the blond on the bed and felt them brim with tears all over again.

Wolfram lay on the bed, pale and sickly, with his eyes closed; he looked just like a porcelain doll. With his pale complexion even paler, Wolfram looked almost lifeless as he just lay there, with not so much as a single movement. Whatever vigor and enthusiasm he had shown the day before disappeared as though they were non-existent.

Yuuri took one pale hand in his and shivered at the cold touch. He felt more dead than alive.

"Wolf... Can you hear me?" Yuuri whispered as he tucked a lose strand of blond hair behind a ear, fingers trailing his smooth face. "Please wake up soon... I can't bear it when you're laying down here like this. I need you... I hope you will still stay by me. So, please, don't go away and leave me all alone." Yuuri startled himself as the words poured out so naturally, and the haunted words that Wolfram always say etched in his head, mouth refusing to budge.

_I love you I love you I love you...Yuuri_

His head reverberated full of his overwhelming feelings as he struggled hard to push them to the furthest back of his mind and lock them away-

_Love you… _

-only to spring out to dominate his head again. His mind rage a war against itself, trying to figure out his own feelings towards the resting boy.

_Love you… so much…_

Yuuri grabbed the hand tighter, holding it closer to his face, innocently pressing his lips against it…

"What should I do about you Wolfram? What should I do?"

* * *

**That's all folks. Perhaps you might notice but I am heading towards a writer's block over here. So if you guys have any plot suggestions, feel free to throw them in and I see what I can do to keep this story going. Of course, I have the bigger exciting plot In mind but it's the small details I'm fretting about. So, do drop in some reviews and I would to hear your honest opinions about this story. **

**XOXO**

**July's fantasies…**

***Thanks to those who reviewed! (Pikeebo, AshleyTangerine, Miyuki Meiru and Little Feli) Your encouraging reviews were what kept me writing! Love You Guys!***


	5. Chapter 5: Unspoken I

_Genuine- When the truth comes, it hits like a typhoon..._

**Chapter 5: Unspoken I**

"YOU FOOLS!" A fist slams onto the table as the two on the floor quivered in fear. "FAILURES! IMBECILES! I should never have sent you! Look what you have done! I sent you idiots on a mission to retrieve the king for a 'better negotiation' but you went to stab his fiance, ran on a rampage around the castle and lastly accomplished none of the tasks I've given you... What do you have to say? No. Don't say anything or I might have to dirty my sword with YOUR UNWORTHY BLOOD."

With a kick, he sent the table flying towards his subordinates, sending them scrambling from the floor to avoid death. He was so tempted to pick up his sword and slice the two into half.

_Now I'll have to resort to the next plan so soon.. Too early for my comfort. This is all these imbeciles' fault!_

_Fucking fools can't even complete a simple task. Grab the king, and go. Is that so hard?_

Yes it is, considering that the castle was heavily guarded with elites and not to mention the majesty's loyal subjects.

Waving his hands to the soldiers positioned at the side, he slide his thumb across his throat, and smirked as the two on the floor grew green with panic.

They struggled and fought; he scoffed and laugh at their pitiful attempts, their last screams lasting throughout the whole corridor, cursing the man they were once loyal to.

He merely watched on with a disinterested face as their screams were finally silent in the end...

* * *

"Your majesty, you must eat something. Please stop making your people worry." Gisela watched on hopelessly as Yuuri reply her with a blank face.

She signed. This has been going on for the past two days with the king refusing to eat. Gisela knew how stubborn the king was and wished that he would change his mind about this madness but alas, Yuuri was adamant.

She looked towards the blond lying by Yuuri's side and signed yet again. Wolfram had better wake up soon or else the king will wreck himself like this.

Risking another chance, she spoke, "Wolfram would not want to see you like this when he wakes up."

Yuuri blanched, "If he wakes up that is... It has been two days, one night and eight hours... I refuse to before he wakes up. After all, its my fault that he ended up like this in the first place. It's the least i can do to repent. Even though this would not be enough... Nothing would ever be enough considering how Wolfram saved me..." Yuuri was wailing by the time he stopped speaking.

"Do you even understand how i feel Gisela? The agony of watching _him _lying there so weak and fragile. I bet you can never feel the anguish I'm experiencing now." his voice came out rather harsh and he almost regretted his tone.

Gisela grew red at the king's accusation. "Never felt? Whatever do you mean? I was there when I watched my beloved superior died away, wasted and worn. Do you think you are the only one who cared for him? Please do control your own anger before you carry out such slander towards me. I apologize if I've offended you by caring for your welfare. Good day to you your majesty!"

The door slammed shut as Gisela stormed out feeling furious and undignified. She knew that she had gone out of line, but looking at him being so much like her old self makes her all the more frustrated. Yuuri was acting the way she did when Susanna Julia died. The pain that she felt then was still as clear till today, and the guilt of being beside her yet not being able to stop her ate her away. The kind Yuuri should not be allowed to put through this torture that she once had to face. His fragile soul, righteous heart, magnanimous spirit is not to be tainted by hatred nor pain. The people need him, love him, as their king. And Gisela knew that the people in the army and cabinet need him too.

"Shinou, please bless our king..." Gisela whispered as the soft sobbing escaped through the cracks of the door again.

* * *

Gwendal, who was guarding at the door sighed wearily. Their king was way too vulnerable to his liking. In such crisis of adversity, it is best if the king remains calm and not grief over his injured fiance. He could not rely on the king and therefore cannot afford himself the time to even care for his wounded brother. He sighed again at the thought of his brother, the youngest of them two, the one most adored, yet most hated for his beauty. Gwendal cannot deny his love for his brother, though not blatant like their mother. He was always drawn to the irresistible smile that Wolfram would have when he was young; so cute, so innocent, unlike his haughty desperate self now. He found himself wondering yet again for his brother that he might just be happier if Yuuri had never come along. Treacherous thoughts they were but he found himself being drawn to that conclusion every time his mind ponders upon the fate of his youngest brother. And yet, he hopes for the best and only the best for both the males, as they are both very important to him. His loyalty is tested between his king and his fiance, and finds himself that should a situation where his brother and the king are at opposite ends, he would not know who to reach out to. Such thoughts haunted his mind more than he liked and he cannot help but feel a chill down his spine as to what might come towards the couple in the future. But again, this firms his resolve to protect them both, and he felt his role being ever important again. He knew that should crisis ever arise, he would not hesitate to strike the enemy of the state down, no matter who the person is.

_Of course, all this actions need to be lead by a highly capable king, in which I believe would behave in a way completely different from our king now... _He sighed for the third time today and wished the same thing everyone in the castle is wishing: for Yuuri to turn back into their Yuuri again.

* * *

Wolfram felt his whole body ache. Even though he could not feel his limbs, it was as though nails were driven through the palms of his hands, forcing him to remain still, pinned to reality.

He struggled to open his eyes and was greeted with impending blinding light. _I'm still alive? _Pain shot through him again as he tried to lift himself. _Yup. Death would never be this painful. _

It was then that he realized that the object that was pinning him down was none other than Yuuri himself, fast asleep beside his bed. Wolfram felt surprised in their close proximity. Yuuri in his mind would never act in this way around him. _Maybe I'm really dead and this is heaven's way of rewarding me. _

He felt his eyelids flutter heavily and tiredly, as sleep struggled to come upon him. He refused to succumb and forced himself to look at his beloved face. _Does Yuuri seems thinner or is it just my imagination? _

Wolfram lifted his hand to reach out to the king almost subconsciously. Only this time he allowed himself the liberty of stroking the king's face. He traced his fingers along the smooth jaw lines and up to the pink of his lips and to the tip of his nose before retracting his hand when Yuuri stirred ever so slightly. Wolfram grew lethargic again. Even the smallest action of moving his fingers requires him to summon all his energy. He ended up watching Yuuri, too tired to even move anymore.

As though by mere coincidence, Yuuri opened his eyes and was greeted by green orbs of the once unconscious boy. "WOLFRAM! You're awake! Oh my God, thank heavens! I must call Gisela right now!" Yuuri spluttered and begin to clamber to his feet when Wolfram caught his arm ever so lightly.

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"I can't hear you Wolf..."

Wolfram felt his face drained as he struggled to find his voice back. He opened his mouth, tried to scream, shout, anything... But nothing came out. Involuntarily, tears begin to fill his eyes.

He could not speak anymore...

* * *

**And this marks the end of chapter 5! Sorry that i've not been uploading for ages... but i was held up because of exams and stuff. Forgive me l(n)l'' **

**I assure you that this isn't going to be one of those sappy drama whereby wolfram cannot speak forever. But he isn't going to speak for awhile. And now that Yuuri is faced with this dilemma, how will it affect him and wolfram? And what is going on with the sinister plan of the mysterious mastermind? **

**I will upload soon! So please review, any review is always a joy for me!**

**With love and much apologies,**

**July's fantasies...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken II

_Genuine- some words need not be said to be known they're spoken._

**Chapter 6: Unspoken II**

Yuuri panicked. All of a sudden Wolfram started crying, and he had rarely seen Wolfram cry. What had happened?

"Wolfram? Talk to me! What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yuuri did not know what to do but drop in a heap beside him. His hands clammy as he clutched Wolfram's cold ones.

Wolfram opened his mouth again, seeming to say alot of things, but nothing came out.

Yuuri tried to decipher what Wolfram was saying, but only made out an endless amount of 'yuuris' being repeated many times.

"Oh god, yes I'm here! What do you want to tell me? Please... Wolfram...I'm here!"

Yuuri could not bear to see Wolfram suffering an longer. He reached out for his face and swiped away the endless tears rolling down his cheeks.

Wolfram seemed to calm down as Yuuri repeatedly stroked his face, his mouth no longer moving in a frenzy and his breath more even and sure.

'I...' he mouthed, 'can-not-speak-any-more. Voice-gone...'

Yuuri took a long while to register what Wolfram had just told him and his face paled. "Oh! Oh! Wolfram! How can this happen to you? If only I was more alert that night! Oh my god. I'm going to call Gisela now... She would be able to do something... I'm sure." Before Wolfram could mouth another word, Yuuri dashed off in a frenzy, heading to where Gisela might be.

As he ran, Yuuri prayed with all his heart that Wolfram's condition will be something that would heal over time. A Wolfram without his boisterous voice was just not the Wolfram he knows and cared for. And the look on Wolfram's face when he struggled to talk… Yuuri wished that he would never see that look on the boy's face again. He was reminded of how frail Wolfram actually was and it pained him more than he could ever imagine.

Wolfram could only watch Yuuri ran out of the room. He cannot believe that he could not talk. _What if I can never talk in my life again? _Ominous thoughts haunt his mind as he grew cold with fear. He wished for Yuuri again, to hold his hand and be there beside him. _Yuuri…. Yuuri…_ Now, injured and useless, he felt all purpose in his life lost. He could protect Yuuri when he was well again, but he'll never be able to be a proper guard if he's imperfect. _Even my place as his knight might be threatened… What's the use of me then? Would I even be able to help him out then? With this voiceless body of mine, there is little I can do, say and command. _

As Yuuri returned, still frenzy, with Gisela hot on his heels, Wolfram wondered if he would be better off dead than alive. The least he could do for Yuuri is to not bring him any trouble. Their king was already as kind as no one can be, and Wolfram knew that with Yuuri, his life would never be forsaken. He would be pampered by Yuuri, who would be too guilt stricken to deny Wolfram of anything. Was he to request their wedding to be held tomorrow, Wolfram knew that the foolish king would agree, just to make him feel a little bit better. All the more Wolfram felt that he is just a burden now.

* * *

It has been a few days since Wolfram has awaken. And unlike any other day, the king has been occupied with Wolfram these few days, tending to all his needs and care, heeding to all his willful commands gleefully. And today, the king has decided to take Wolfram out for some fresh air in the garden.

"Isn't it great that Gisela brought forth such good news yesterday?" Yuuri chirped as he linked his arm with Wolfram. "Your voice will be back in time."

Wolfram merely nod.

Yuuri, unsatisfied by the lack of enthusiasm, decided to try again. "I love taking a walk in the garden. Don't you?"

Yet another nod.

"..." Yuuri sighed. Wolfram has been down and low for a few days now. And Yuuri has tried every way he could think of to cheer him up. He missed the blonde's prideful smiles and his cute chatter, with the occasional "wimp!" from him everytime he did wrong. But now Wolfram was just low and depressed. Yuuri understood how Wolfram must be feeling, but thought that the blonde would revert back to normal soon. Once, he even caught Wolfram sobbing silently in his room late at night. It pained him so much to see those tears glistening from his emerald eyes, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, like a fragile animal. It was so unlike Wolfram.

Yuuri sighed. "Why don't we take a seat here? The view is nice." He plopped down on the soft grass, pulling Wolfram down with him. Wolfram, surprised by the sudden pull, fell onto Yuuri's lap instead. However, instead of pushing him away like usual, Wolfram felt the arms around him tightened. Wolfram contemplated moving away as they sat in awkward silence, but could not find the heart to do so.

"You know Wolfram, I've been thinking these few days…" The voice behind Wolfram's back sounded warm and close, echoing into his heart like every other word he had said. The voice paused suddenly, trying to figure out whether he should continue or not, when it begin again.

"I've been thinking… about... you know… (us)" The last word came out as a mere muffle and Yuuri found himself blushing madly. "No! Don't look at me now!" He duck his faming face into Wolfram's back, shielding himself from the heated and puzzled gaze of the blonde.

When Wolfram finally turned back, Yuuri found the courage to continue again. "About us… I've been thinking…" /Breathes/ "That… maybeitispossibleafterall."

_Gaah! I've said it! _

* * *

Wolfram could not believe what he had just heard. That short sentence, muffled as it may be, rang loud and clear in his mind. _Why? Why now? Why the sudden change of heart?_

Wolfram knew that his fear has come true. Yuuri was feeling _sympathetic_ towards him. Thinking that being together with him is the only way to repent for the wounds he had suffered. He had never felt anymore humiliated in his life. His deepest, most sincere feelings, was reciprocated by Yuuri's silly misunderstood ones. Yuuri was too kind for his own good and was always making sacrifices. This must be a mistake of his. Yuuri would regret it in the future.

But all of those thoughts were lost when Wolfram saw the look on Yuuri's face.

Yuuri flushed beet red all the way to the tip of his ears, and the arms around him were trembling ever so slightly. The large black orbs stared straight into his, sincerity and innocence pouring through. The pinkish lips of his quivering, reflecting his state of nervousness and anxiety. But Wolfram could see no regret.

So he did what he knew he should never do.

* * *

He kissed him.

* * *

Before he could stop himself, Wolfram captured the soft lips on his and he was lost. He knew that when temptation was there he had to resist, but how can he resist when the object of temptation so openly wanted him for once in his life? He couldn't ever reject Yuuri.

Gentle. Soft. Kind. Yuuri could only decipher those feelings in the kiss. He was shocked. His eyes widened for a moment, before an unbelievable sense of euphoria overwhelmed him. He was happy, happy that Wolfram kissed him, happy that Wolfram did not reject him, but most of all, happy that Wolfram was in his arms. _But… _

As their lips met for a second time, they both felt the sudden urge for more, that this was not enough. Soft pleading kisses become rough dominating ones as both of the struggled to find some sort of relief. The soft grass became their nest as their newfound passion sprung forth, embracing the couple. Yuuri felt his back hit the ground and gasped when he felt a lick on his lips. _His tongue!_ Yuuri blushed madly again, embarrassed yet excited at the same time. He felt a soft nudge on his lips, prying them open, and Wolfram's tongue met his in a knot. Yuuri let out a moan as the foreign object explored his own cavern, sending a shiver down his spine. _What's this? What is this weird feeling?_ He let out a small shriek when he felt Wolfram nip at his lip. Heat started to travel towards south and Yuuri did not know whether he was comfortable going at such a quick pace.

* * *

_Are we going to do what I think we're going to do? Here? Now? Huh? Oh my God! What should I do? What should I do?_

* * *

Wolfram felt Yuuri's lips froze and panicked. _Was it something that I had done? Did he change his mind now? Is he disgusted?_ Half of Wolfram predicted that Yuuri would not be so willing to accept their relationship so easily, and the other half was wishing that they could just continue. He pulled away to look at Yuuri. Lips red and puffy, Yuuri was the epitome of cuteness, and it took all of Wolfram to not attack him there and then. But then he noticed the glisten of moisture around his eyes and knew that it was the end of his fantasy.

"Ah… It's not that… I don't know… W-wolfram… Look at me…" Yuuri could see the blatant look of hurt on Wolfram's face no matter how hard the blonde tried to mask it. Yuuri reached forward to grasp his hands and waited for the blonde to respond. "It's not that I didn't like it… but it was so fast… I didn't know what to feel… this is all so new. And you're a… a… boy! Please… give me some time…" Wolfram cringed. He knew that Yuuri could never be truly happy as long as he is a boy. He broke free of his caged hands and stood up, startling Yuuri.

"Wolf… I… I really… don't wish to hurt you… anymore…"

The blonde merely gave him a look of exasperation and moved his mouth, but no words came out. _Of course! How can I ever forget? I'm a mute now! _

But there were three words that Yuuri caught.

* * *

I-love-you.

* * *

He knew what he was doing to Wolfram is hurting him. How could he be so selfish? Wolfram had been suffering so much all these times and yet, Yuuri was being a girl about a kiss. How shallow. How unwillingly his own heart was to open up to him. How he wish he could just tell him that he love him too, but those words just refuse to come out. However, he knew the one thing that would convince Wolfram.

Wolfram felt strong arms from behind him. And the words that follow were enough to tell him that he cared.

* * *

"My heart, my soul, my body, I'll give them to you because…"

* * *

The following words never came. But it was enough. Wolfram did not care about words unsaid, but more about the feelings shown. Even though Yuuri might not be truly ready to fall in love, Wolfram knew that for now, no one can take away his place in Yuuri's heart.

* * *

**hey folks! i tried my best in this chapter to phrase out the kiss scene, hoped it didnt disappoint you guys! o(.)o**

**before you ask me, i would like to clarify that wolfram is not sure of yuuri's feelings yet but thought that it's enough for yuuri to feel so much for him. to him, it can be said that there's a big improvement in their relationship so i guess he's willing to do anything for yuuri. yay! of course, there'll be more plot movement but for noow i would like to take it slow and tone down the evil in the plot for a few chapters. the next few will (probably) be centered around the boys. so for those who wished to see more yuuram action, REJOICE!**

**thanks for all the wonderful reviews and i hope that you'll continue to support my stories!**

**with love, **

**July's Fantasies**

* * *

THIS IS MY PERSONAL PROBLEM THAT I HOPE THAT MY READERS WOULD HELP ME COME UP WITH A SOLUTION!

I'm currently in a 'it's complicated' relationship with a friend. (mind you i come from a girl's school...) And now my friendship with her is strained because of the awkwardness between us. She suddenly avoided me on an overseas school trip because apparantly i was too close to her. And now, she has successfully avoided me for half a year. But the problem is, i really like her (slightly more than a friend. i'm sorry..) and wish to reconcile. But how do i do so? And i'm content to be able to talk to her again if i could. But my friends have been telling me to forget about her and the thing is i'm always impatient and desperate to talk to her. So now, we're only able to communicate through SMSes via phone. How pathetic is that? From close friends to sms buddies. i feel like i'm not being cared enough by her, but she says that she cares more than i think. Should i trust her? When she took no iniatiative to talk to me and try to patch things up? (Mind you, i did try to patch things up but failed...) So what should i do? Is this friendship even worth keeping? I'm really confused. (For a moment i though i sounded like Yuuri... which i probably am just that i'm the one doing the chasing... while the other is running away... so maybe i'm a wolfram... i'm really lost.) But i'm definitely NOT a lesbian so i'm really confused as to what i want myself. So to my dear readers whom i've trusted my problems with, what do you think i should do if you were me? please give me your honest advice and i'll take it.

Thanks and forever indebted,

July's fantasies...


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

_Genuine- No matter how much you feel for someone, it means nothing if not conveyed..._

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Dinner was silent. An awkward tension held in the air as the people at the table glance back and forth between the king and his fiance from the sides of their eyes. Everyone was confused as to what happened. The mood in the air was rather dense as Yuuri chewed on his food mechanically, not once trying to bring up a comment. Conrad could almost guess that this was because of something that happened between the couple and sighed. The royal couple has yet to reach the point where both can live without fighting everyday. He looked at Wolfram, who seems to be playing with his food, not caring that he is affecting the world with his sour mood. He glanced at Yuuri again, who would blush whenever Conrad caught him sneaking peeks at Wolfram. An eyebrow raised and a thought followed in his mind: _something's different. _

He observed again and noticed that Wolfram had a faint pink in his cheeks, something that he had only seen when Yuuri did something good to him. His occasional pauses of thoughts and blushing again just proved Conrad's theory further. Wolfram also avoided looking into Yuuri's eyes, as though...

_Embarrassed? Is that what it is?_

It seems like Yuuri had finally told Wolfram the words he desired most. Conrad smiled in silent euphoria and wished in his heart all the best to the couple. After all, blushing and awkward silences are all part of the newlywed package.

If Wolfram had his voice back, he would be making a fuss by now, just to cover up his embarrassment.

"Yuuri papa, are you ok? Why is your face all red?" Greta looked at her papa with face full of innocent worry while Yuuri blushed even more.

"Ehh... W-what are you talking about G-greta! Papa's completely f-fine!"

Greta doubt the stuttering of words were any assurance to anyone that he was fine. But since her own papa insisted...

Wolfram couldn't help but smirk at the wimpy king. He still did not know of what to think of the afternoon's kiss, and tried not to think about it, for fear of hoping too much. Yuuri is a wimp after all and might just be showing sympathy to him.

Wolfram wished that he had his voice back. If he has his voice back, the first thing he would do is to give Yuuri a firm scolding, for being a wimp, for over worrying himself when he didn't need to.

But now, his voice is gone, possibly forever, and that thought scares him the most. What would people think of a mute fiance? Yuuri will surely be humiliated by the masses and it's going to be all his fault. The nobles are probably going to make a fuss about his state soon and urge Yuuri to reconsider another bride. Wolfram felt his fist clench. He can't allow some God knows who woman to take his place! He'll rather die than see Yuuri with another person as his wife. But given his state now, Wolfram felt that he had no right to demand for his place as the king's fiance. After all, who had heard of a mute as Queen of the Demon Kingdom? Even Wolfram felt that it was too preposterous a thought. He must get his voice back, to be beside Yuuri...

Wolfram's reverie was broken when the door of the dining hall suddenly sprang open.

"King Yuuri! We have something of utmost urgency to report to you!" The foot soldier dropped to his knees immediately and said. Yuuri snapped to attention, eyes suddenly serious.

"Must it be now," his eyes shifted to Greta before glancing back. "let's go to the throne room, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter come with me" -another glance- " Wolfram you too."

Without another word, Yuuri step out of his seat and made his way out of the dining hall, with his loyal subjects behind him. It's always at times like this that Wolfram was reminded that Yuuri was not the wimp he usually was but rather the Maou, King of the mighty Demon Kingdom.

Yuuri plopped down rather gracelessly onto the throne, before ushering the foot soldier nearer. "Please talk now. What is it that is so urgent?"

The foot soldier seemed to take a deep breath before he spoke- " Your majesty, we found a pair of body outside the gates of the castle. The corpse most likely belong to the assassins sent after your majesty and sir Bielefield judging from the clothes and weapons found on them. Why they were there and how they'd ended up at the gates are still unknown. The soldiers are currently investigating now and awaiting upon your further orders."

Yuuri was indeed shocked at the news, hands fisted on the arms of his seat, face frowning with tension. Those people who caused Wolfram so much misery are now dead. What is going on? Who killed them? What is their motive? What could they possibly gain from this cruel cruel act? Yuuri felt his control of the justice within him slip and anger was practically rolling off him... till he felt a small grip on his shoulder. His dark eyes glanced up to face emerald green. Yuuri relaxed.

"... Continue with the investigations. And have a proper burial for the bodies. ... Increase the number of guards and heighten the security in the city. The safety of our people is the most important." Yuuri commanded, hoping to sound as firm as he could be. He was reassured by another grip on his shoulder and allowed himself to be more at ease. "Thank you for your report. If there's nothing else, you may go back to your post." The king gave a weary smile to the seasoned soldier, who immediately bowed and hurried off to convey the king's orders.

Yuuri gave out a sigh of exasperation. Something is happening, someone out there wanted to seek him out, to possibly harm him or worse, the people around him. He reached to his shoulders and gave the pale hand resting here a firm squeeze. He will not allow such harm to befall on those he love, ever again.

"There is someone out there who is targeting me. I want everyone of you to be careful. Do not let your guard down even if for a moment. We'll get to the bottom of this and when we do I swear-" he choked, too furious to continue. Yuuri realized he was shaking, a familiar rise of heat coursing through him, power surging within.

Then, he felt another squeeze on his shoulders and turn to see Wolfram staring at him with worried eyes, mouth opening to say something but nothing came out. He saw the look of shock and realization he had seen many times before on the blonds face this past few days when Wolfram once again realize he cannot speak. The face of shock turn into a rueful smile as Wolfram extracted his hand from his shoulder.

Wolfram felt a hole in his heart grew as no words came out of his mouth again. Even when he wish to say a few words to soothe his beloved, he couldn't. Helplessness filled him to the brim again as he let his arm fall like a weight beside him. He had never seen Yuuri this furious before and yet he cannot help him in the slightest.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm, followed by a pull towards the throne. Gasping, Wolfram stumbled and fall straight into the waiting arms of Yuuri, onto his lap. Startled, Wolfram turned to look at his king, meeting Yuuri's jet black eyes. -What?- Wolfram mouthed in surprise. The arms around his waist tightened as he felt Yuuri leaned against his wounded back tenderly, seeming to caress his back. Wolfram blushed at their intimate position, not failing to register the shock on the others' faces.

"I swear-" he heard Yuuri began in a shaking voice, "I'll never let any harm befall upon you again, Wolf." The sentence came out almost like a whisper meant for Wolfram and only Wolfram to hear. Wolfram felt a tug on his heart as he heard Yuuri's promise to him, almost tearing up when he heard the concern and genuine raw feeling of what seemed like love in Yuuri's voice. He could only remain on his beloved's lap, struggling not to let out even a sniffle or sob.

"Your majesty, it's ok. We're all here, as your most loyal subjects, to help you. Nothing will happen to Wolfram if we can help it." Conrad reassured the young King, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt Yuuri's anger dissimilate. The others gave a nod of assurance too to ease their King's worry.

Yuuri just tightened his arms around Wolfram, feeling as though Wolfram can only be safe there. Even though Yuuri knew he was getting out of line and overreacting, he cannot help but grow agitated at the thought that the mastermind of all these fiasco is still at wide and on the loose. Heck, he could even be right beside him and Yuuri won't even recognize him as the criminal and perpetrator.

_Who am I to be kidding? He could be in this room for all I know. _

There were so little that they know about their mysterious enemy. And the sooner they found out who's behind this blasphemy, the better. Perhaps Wolfram would be able to get his revenge when they find them, and knowing Wolfram, Yuuri was sure that the blond will give them the hell they deserved.

"Thanks. If there's nothing else, I'll be retiring to my room for today." Without waiting for a reply, Yuuri stood up and made his way out of the throne room, pulling Wolfram along with him.

As the large majestic door fell shut behind the king, his subjects stood silently in the throne room, tension and unease looming in the air where the young King has just been...

* * *

"S-since when was his Majesty... With Wolfram... They... What!" Gunter broke the ice as he started wailing about how his majesty was growing up too quickly and that the spoilt brat will do more harm than good to him and so on so forth. Conrad gave a knowing smile while Gwendal just sighed lethargically, looking towards his younger brother for an explanation.

"So?"

"So what brother?"

"How long has it been since they got together in that way?" Gwendal spat out in an almost over protective tone, whole Gunter gasped and wailed again.

"I only guessed that something was on today. What makes you think I might have any idea?" Conrad grinned, his devilishly good looks shining in an impish glow.

"Considering you are always around his majesty, I thought you would know best." A thin line formed on Gwendal's lips, a sign that the older man was getting annoyed.

" But I'm not his babysitter, and have no right to interfere into his majesty's private life..."

Silence.

"But its about time isn't it?" Conrad smirked again.

Gwendal just grunted and proceeded to leave the room while Gunter followed the poor man, gushing and whining about his love for his Majesty with melodramatic tears flowing like a torrent down his cheeks.

Conrad knew that in their hearts they were all secretly glad that Yuuri was finally giving Wolfram half the time, well... maybe Gunter was not that happy but as long as Yuuri was happy, he would be too... eventually.

* * *

Wolfram let out a silent squeak of surprise as he fell onto their bed. Once they made it to their room, Yuuri had pushed him to their bed, almost flinging him roughly. Wolfram pushed himself up by the elbows and turned to stare up at Yuuri, who was obviously not acting like himself. He felt Yuuri climbed in after him and held his breath when Yuuri kneeled over him. He was so close that Wolfram could almost feel his breath against his ear and shuddered when he felt them.

Yuuri didn't know what he was doing, but only know that he wanted Wolfram close to him, that feeling of his body against his was so foreign just yesterday but now, it feels right, feels so comfortable and at home.

"Wolf..." Yuuri nuzzled his nose against the blond's neck, inhaling in the scent that was so sweet and familiar, feeling the pulse thumping silently underneath the porcelain skin. "Wolf..." he cried, almost desperately, not knowing what he wanted, what he need. With Wolfram in his arms, he realized that he was afraid; afraid that Wolfram would get hurt again, afraid that whoever out there would bring harm to his Wolfram. His anxiety skyrocketed at the thought and it suddenly dawned on him: he cannot lose Wolfram! The unknown threat that lingered throughout the castle like a ghost haunts him because Wolfram was too precious to him. He cannot see him hurt once again. Is this what they call love? Yuuri gasped. The mere prospect of loosing Wolfram was pure agony, and his thoughts drifted back to their conversation in the garden that afternoon. It was mere hours ago when he came to terms with himself that he might actually be fond of the blond in a romantic way, but now, the thought of being in love comes so naturally that Yuuri was shocked that he didn't realize it earlier. The way his heart would lift and create flip-flops whenever he was within a hundred meters of Wolfram, the way his face would heat up whenever they share a bath together, the way his arms automatically reach out to touch him when chance allowed but retracting timidly every single time, and the crazy feeling of just wanting to stay behind in Shin Makoku with Wolfram instead of wanting to return home to his family when Soushi died. He was devastated at that time because more than anything, he thought that he would never be able to see the blond again, the tear streaked face being the last look he saw. Now, he would never let Wolfram go even if the world was against him. Because… he was in Love with Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, the most beautiful and angelic boy he had ever met. His arms weaved to form a cage around Wolfram, who was beneath him.

Wolfram froze for a few seconds, before timidly lacing his fingers through black strands of hair, pulling Yuuri a little closer. Wolfram had wanted this so much and now that Yuuri was giving it all to him, he just couldn't believe it, but for now, he would just have to be grateful of what Yuuri had given him.

The two boys just lay together on the bed, seeking comfort with their body against the other, silently thankful that the other was still alive.

Wolfram, as much as he was enjoying this, knew that he had to ask Yuuri what was wrong. And so he broke their embrace, reluctantly, and stared at Yuuri with expectant eyes. Yuuri stared back at the emerald eyes that lay below him, wanting nothing more than to drown in them forever.

-Why?- Wolfram mouthed, his palm raising to caress Yuuri's cheek, fingers burying through the black hair that adorned the side of his face messily.

"Why?..." Yuuri narrowed his eyes, concentrating on Wolfram's lips, trying hard to read them in the dark.

Wolfram gave a nod.

"Why what?"

-Why-did-you-...-are-you-ok?-

Yuuri frowned at the sudden change in Wolfram's question, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm fine. Just... So scared for you, for us... I-I can't ever, ever lose you again."

Wolfram huffed indignantly, eyes seeming to say that he can take care of himself.

"I know you're a capable soldier-" another huff. "-fine. A brilliant soldier," Yuuri rolled his eyes before continuing. "But you got hurt! Because of me. I don't want to see you hurt again... And we don't even have a single clue who the hell is behind this... Damnit all!" Yuuri cursed, his eyes black with fury, shoulders shaking and hands forming a fist beside Wolfram's head. "I can't lose you... Y-you mean too- too much to me..." He whispered wistfully, lacing his fingers through Wolfram's thin ones on his cheek, pulling them down to his chest.

Wolfram seemed to want to say something, but nothing came out. Only tears teased the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall off soon. This was Yuuri, the same one who rejected him, the same one who said that he could never be with him, and yet, the same one who said that he meant everything to him, the same one who just caressed his face, kissed his lips and said that he will protect him.

-Why?-

"Why what Wolf?"

-Why-do-you-care-so-much-about-me?-

"How can I not? You've given me so much, and I've only given you hurt in return. How can I not care about you when you've been giving your everything to me?"

-I-don't-need-your-sympathy-...

"Sympathy? NO. I-I care about you so much, not because of sympathy, not because of guilt, not because of anything else but just because-" Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, "just because I love you so..."

Wolfram felt his eyes widened and head swooning. What did Yuuri just say? Did he hear wrong?

-What?-

"You heard it... I love you... Very much so... Wolf, I-I just do."

There were not signs of falsity in his tone, and Wolfram could feel that whatever Yuuri was saying now was real. He was not drunk, he was not saying this out of guilt, and he was not jesting either. So this is for real?

Tears that were once threatening to fall flowed down his eyes. He could not believe that Yuuri loves him. He was always prepared for the day when Yuuri would say he loved another and broke their engagement, prepared for the humiliation and social jeers. But he was not prepared to hear a confession that was meant for him, a confession that he thought could only hear in his dreams. He pinched himself, or rather, Yuuri's palm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

This was real! Everything was real! He felt Yuuri wipe his tears away, carefully, tenderly, as though afraid to make any more contact than necessary. Was Yuuri being _shy?_

That was just freaking adorable.

Wolfram hurled an arm around Yuuri's neck, pulling him down as he crashed his lips against surprised ones. Yuuri let out a squeak of shock, and his knees giving in to the pull, crashing down towards Wolfram below. Wolfram gasped at the sudden weight, which was slightly uncomfortable but not so much that he was willing to let Yuuri go.

Their lips molded against each other's, Wolfram in pure bliss and Yuuri following his carnal desires, all his concerns about whether it was correct to kiss a boy flying through the window. Wolfram transcends beyond gender and no one can resist such a beautiful pure hearted blond. Yuuri began to press his lips against Wolfram's urgently, rekindling his passion from that afternoon, relishing in the soft feeling of his lips against his and the occasional timid flick of tongue. Wolfram, being the bolder of the two, soon find such lips-to-lips contact not that satisfying after a while and prodded at Yuuri's lips with his tongue, urging the young king to grant him access into his lovely cavern. Yuuri let out a small moan as he felt Wolfram's tongue slip boldly passed his lips, exploring his mouth without shame. Wolfram let his tongue wind around Yuuri's, tugging and sucking on it teasingly, drawing and releasing it, earning yet another moan from the boy, a louder one this time.

"Oh God Wolf!" Yuuri blushed from all the sensations he was feeling from the mind-blowing kiss, a familiar feeling pooling at his southern region. He was sure that his face was burning like a light bulb now. Even though he admitted that he love the blond, he was unsure of how far he was willing to go. Kissing was great, superbly awesome in fact, but going further than that to third base and hitting home, Yuuri wasn't sure he was ready for all that now.

"Wolf! A-Ah-As much as I-I love this… You g-gotta stop."

Wolfram froze, eye flooding with confusion, thinking that somehow after the kiss, the young king have changed his mind and was going to reject him again. Confusion soon changed to fury and hurt.

Yuuri saw the message in Wolfram's eyes and realized that Wolfram might take this the wrong way. "NO! No. I enjoyed that… kiss-" he blushed. "very much so… But I don't feel so ready for anything else. It's all happening so fast but please! I love you so much! Can we take this slow?" Yuuri was pleading almost desperately, afraid that Wolfram might just misunderstand him and hightailed to leave. He almost stopped breathing as he waited for Wolfram's reaction, still blushing crimson red.

After a hesitant nod from Wolfram, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and gathered Wolfram in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips, whispering a "I love you" into the blond's ear, meaning every word he said.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry to neglect this story!But now i'm back and more than ready to write some more! I will be working on this story most of the time and since my vacation will be starting soon, i think i would have lots of time to work on this. Once again, sorry for not updating for half a year, was busy with my last year in secondary school! But now that i'm free of it, i can come back to you guys now!**

**As usual, reviews will be the best halloween treat! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blissful Nightmares

_Genuine- It never hurts to face the truth._

**Chapter 8:**

Yuuri tossed and turned in his sleep, opening his eyes as he drowsily snap out of his slumber. He and Wolfram had somehow fallen asleep in each others arms after a night of sweet whisperings and stolen kisses.

Yuuri reached out, expecting to find the lithe body of the blond beside him but instead, his hands reached out to grab air.

"Wolf?" he muttered, voice hoarse from sleep. Where could the boy be so late at night? He glanced around, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a shadow from the corner of his bed moved and a glint of a sword caught in the moonlight. He yelped, surprised and horrified. His heart hammered as he thought the shadow as another intruder again.

Yuuri scrambled from his laying position to stand guard at the post of his bed, wary and shocked, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Where was Wolfram? He panicked.

Then, just as soon as his panic started, it was gone. The soft glow of blond hair in the dark was enough to tell the identity of the shadow.

"Wolfram? Is that you?" Yuuri gasped in surprise and moved towards the shadow immediately now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark.

There, at the corner of the large bed, sat Wolfram in a crouching pose, sword unsheathe in his hands, eyes darting nervously around. He flinched when Yuuri stepped closer, but did not relax when he realized who he was.

"Wolfram. What's wrong?" Yuuri whispered, voice cloaked with worry as he lifted his arms to reach out for Wolfram.

Wolfram tensed immediately, as though afraid of Yuuri and gripped his sword instinctively. "Wolfram, its me, Yuuri. What's wrong? Put the sword down Wolf..." Yuuri retracted his hands and lifted them up in mock surrender.

-Y-Yuu-ri?- Wolfram gasped, his body trembling almost in fear as he dropped his sword. It landed with a clank on the floor and within moments, he found himself engulfed in the warm arms of Yuuri.

"Shh.. Its alright. Im here... Everything will be ok. I won't let anything come to you." Yuuri whispered in to his ears, rubbing soothing circles with his palms on the trembling boy's back as the boy sobbed.

"What's wrong? How long have you been up like this?" Yuuri asked gently, not wanting to push the boy over edged. He was genuinely concerned about the distraught state Wolfram was in. Wolfram had looked so frightened and did not even recognize Yuuri at first glance, the slight trembling did not help either.

-Night-mares-... Wolfram whimpered, his hands forming little fists on Yuuri's shirt as he shivered yet again.

"Nightmares? About?" Yuuri prompted.

-I-saw-you-getting-hurt!-And-so-in-pain-Then-i-was-hurt.-it-hurts-Yuuri-... A few tears cascaded down Wolfram's eyes as he struggled to mouth it out. Wolfram felt his heartbeat picking up again at the thought of the nightmare and couldn't help but tremble even harder, phantom pain still haunting him as he felt the sword plunged into his back again and again.

Yuuri felt the blond's breathing labored and his heart ache and yearn to share some of the blond's anxiety and pain. "Shh.. It's ok. Wolf... I'm here. And you're fine. We're unhurt now. Please... Don't do this to yourself." A few tears of desperation brimmed in Yuuri's eyes as his heart shattered at how broken Wolfram seemed to be in his arms. This was not the proud Wolfram he knew. Yuuri thought that everything went back to normal when he confessed his love for the blond but he had not thought that Wolfram was carrying such a big burden within him. He cursed himself for not noticing and cursed once again for his helplessness. If only he was more alert that night, Wolfram wouldn't have been hurt!

Wolfram took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down and convince himself that Yuuri was still here, still by his side. He reached up in desperation, arms clawing into jet black hair, tugging and pulling it towards him. Yuuri winced at the rough treatment but complied to the harsh admonishments to his hair.

Wolfram took the chance to crush Yuuri's lips to his, seeking solace in the warmth. He whimpered, twice, once out of relief and another out of pleasure. Yuuri allowed the blond to be comforted by his kisses, glad that at least he could play a part in soothing him.

Wolfram soon calmed down afterwards and dozed off in exhaustion, laying limply in Yuuri's embrace. Yuuri then proceeded to tuck him in after tediously carrying the weight in his arms to the middle of the bed. He realized he had to work out as his muscles protested. He chuckled and lay down beside the blond, tucking in a few strands of loose hair that framed his face, before bringing him closer into his arms for a solemn embrace.

He knew that this was not the end of Wolfram's nightmares, but he made an oath to himself that he would be there everytime with Wolfram to help him along the way.

Yuuri soon fell into a deep sleep again, lulled by the comforting scent of Wolfram's hair.

* * *

Wolfram awoke from what has been a good sleep in a long time. The blond propped himself up by the elbow, only to find his movement obstructed by a heavy pillow across his chest. He looked down and widened his eyes in surprise when he found himself in Yuuri's embrace. Memories of last night's heated confession and multiple kisses burnt thought his mind and he felt himself absolutely blooming red in the face, embarrassed yet happy.

He looked at the still sleeping king and smiled when he found himself staring at Yuuri with his mouth slack and a tiny trail of drool leaking from it. Timidly, he reached down to trace the contours of Yuuri's face, before pressing his lips on the corner of Yuuri's mouth.

He was surprised then to find the said mouth curve up cheekily and startled when an eye opened to meet his. Yuuri was awake all these time!

-You-were-pretending-to-be-asleep!- Wolfram let out an indignant huff before plopping down on the bed again, back facing the young king in annoyance, cheeks flushing yet again in embarrassment.

"Aww come on Wolf. You were just so adorable that I couldn't bear to tell you I was awake. Plus I manage to get a morning kiss." Yuuri replied playfully, letting his arms pull the supposedly annoyed Wolfram towards his chest. "Good morning Wolf..." he muttered and pressed a small kiss on the blond's neck, feeling the pulse beneath thump furiously at his contact. He chuckled. This wasn't so bad after all. He could get use to being so intimate with Wolf.

Wolfram relented in the end and squirmed in Yuuri's arms to face him. -Good-morning- he beamed, truly happy with this change in relationship with Yuuri. Last night was not a dream. To be sure, he pinched again, Yuuri's cheeks this time.

"Ouch! What was that for, again?" Yuuri yelped, rubbing his cheeks tenderly.

-Not-a-dream- Wolfram smiled again.

"What dream?"

-This!-Last-night-when-you-said-you-l-love-me-... He blushed, remembering yet once again.

Yuuri blushed too. "Ah,y-yah! It's not a dream... This is real... We're real... And I'm in for good this time... Trust me when I say I love you."

-But-why-the-sudden-change?-

"It dawned on me yesterday only. Because the thought of loosing you is too much to bear, and all the other times... I figured i had loved you all along, but was just too in denial to see it. I'm sorry." Yuuri meant every word he said and could only hope that Wolfram would have the heart to accept him despite hurting him so many times.

Wolfram still wasn't use to Yuuri being so blunt about his feelings and could only nod in return, blushing prettily when he heard the L word again.

-I-love-you-...

Yuuri could only count his blessings when Wolfram said that with eyes so wide and pure, innocent and sincere. He could only thank the heavens for giving Wolfram to him, to let him know of such a boy, to let him feel such a love like none other.

"Thank you, Wolf..."

Before Yuuri could bring his lips to meet Wolfram's, a sharp rap on the door made him hold his breath and freeze.

"Your Majesty, as much as you would enjoy being in your chambers, i would suggest you don't miss lunch, seeing that you've missed breakfast already." Conrad's voice sound through the closed door, seemingly amused.

Yuuri shot up immediately, "what!" He could not believe that they had slept in till noon. There was much to be done and he had missed morning jog. Hurriedly, he placed a kiss to Wolfram's forehead before jumping off the bed, shedding off clothes of yesterday, before grabbing the new ones to change into.

He froze in the midst of peeling off his pants and turned around, finding Wolfram's eyes fixed onto him. " Umm, Wolf, do you mind turning the other way? Cause I, err... You know..."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, before complying and shifted his body so that he was laying the other side. Absurd, he thought. Yuuri can be ridiculous at times like this. Yet, Wolfram found himself smiling secretly to himself, enjoying every moment of this giddy happiness, greedy for more like a drug addict.

Once Yuuri was done changing, he proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving the room empty for Wolfram to change into more proper attire. Not that the clothes he had worn to bed was not proper, seeing that they had worn their uniforms to sleep the night before. The one that was not proper was the lacy pink nightgown that Wolfram had insisted on wearing to bed every night, but now, Yuuri found himself wanting to see Wolfram in that skimpy attire. He blushed and shook his head, vanquishing the naughty thoughts out of his mind, proceeding to scrub his teeth furiously like a man on a mission.

* * *

The days passed into weeks as the castle settled into a routine of normalcy once again. During the day, Yuuri acted like the benevolent king, fulfilling all his duties. At night, he looked forward to spending time with Wolfram alone, engaging in more kisses and light touches as lovers would. The nightmares were still not gone, though not as frequent, but Yuuri always did his best to soothe Wolfram's anxiety, being there every time he woke up in cold sweat, whispering sweet nothings into the blond's ears.

But by now, he was reaching his limits. Conrad and the others were always looking for a chance to tease them, no doubt knowing their new change in relationship. Cecille had been the worst of all, embarrassing them every moment as though it's her life long goal. But Yuuri had not expect the same behavior from Conrad. The said man even had the audacity to ask them to use protection at one time. Protection! For gods sake! Conrad treated them like dogs in heat, thinking that they were rutting with every chance they've got when all they'd done was innocent kisses and light petting. Yuuri had blushed like a firecracker that time while Wolfram just let out a scowl, but after a few moments, unable to keep the smirk in his face.

If they were to continue to tease him, he was sure that his face would burst with all the blood rushing there so often. It was like everyone was in a contest to see who can make Yuuri blush like a light bulb the most. So far Cecille was winning, but Conrad was a close second. And the possible dark horse being Greta. The young girl has been asking awkward questions lately, like "Daddy, why are you staring at Wolf so frequently?" and "Daddy, why have you not ask me to sleep with you anymore?". Yuuri couldn't possibly answer those questions. Not in front his innocent daughter anyways.

And so his 'peaceful' days continued.

There were also no signs of any danger from the enemy. Yuuri assumed that they were not going to strike right now when the castle was so heavily guarded. But Yuuri wouldn't take his chances, not till the mastermind was stopped.

"Your Majesty, I know that you are recently... distracted, but we to have to get all these signed by this afternoon." Yuuri snapped out of his reverie at Conrad's voice.

"What? I'm not d-distracted!" His mouth widened in protest.

"Sure, if that blush is because of the weather. But seeming that it's raining heavily now..." Conrad chuckled as Yuuri blushed even further.

"Conrad!" Yuuri shot up indignantly, pouting in annoyance. "And it's 'Yuuri' to you!" with a 'hmph' he sat down and proceed to sign away furiously, muttering about how everyone is out to humiliate him under his breath.

Wolfram was getting better as the weeks passed but the blond now spends most of his time painting in his room. Even though he did not like it, but given his condition he was not in any position to command the troops, nor lead any training, except for occasional sparring. So Wolfram had basically lost his role as a commander, and Yuuri knew he was getting depressed about it as the days passed. But there was little he could do about it except providing Wolfram with the attention he seeks, but even then Wolfram still grew restless and anger easily at his helplessness.

If only he could help Wolfram to heal from his emotional wounds. Yuuri thought hard as the quill in his hands slowed.

_What if... What if I bring Wolf to Earth?_

He grinned. That's a brilliant idea, he thought, as Wolfram would get a chance to escape from reality and enjoy a few weeks in the comfort of his home. It'll be a break from all these drama, not to mention it'll be safe. He wondered whether his mom would figure put their relationship like the rest had...

He shuddered, thinking about the endless teasing he would receive. No way in hell would he tell his mom! Conrad was already enough trouble! No need to have his immediate family on his heels too!

But it would be a good idea.

He turned to Conrad, who looked at him curiously. Conrad did not like the look on Yuuri's face and knew that he would not like what's hatching in the young king's head. Yuuri let put his best puppy eyes look and smiled innocently. Conrad tensed.

"Can me and wolfram go to earth?"

Somehow Conrad knew it would be something like this.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I updated sooner than expected. Hopefully you guys will like it! Also for all my reviewers for chapter 6, thank you for providing me with a solution for my problem and giving me sound advice. I'm still not on speaking terms with my friend but I guess we're kind of comfortable now. =)**

**So as usual, please write in a review to comment on the chapter and how you'll like to see the story progress. xD Hopefully I'll be able to get some real good ideas from your reviews.**


End file.
